Dear Scam
by ALivingDream
Summary: "Why? I thought you hated me..." "Make no mistake, I still Hate you


Boo!  
Hello again, just a quick fic for you all, I started writing this in Bio when Bill Nye the science guy was bugging me. So enjoy the work that comes from my bored brain.

I do not own anything :) Just my imagination – seeing that it is Tuesday

_Dear Scam_

_Why? Why did you do that? Knowing what would happen? Knowing that you would be captured and sent back to jail? _

_Why did you save me?_

_Why didn't you just leave me to die? Or let Clover and Alex attempt to save me? You could have gotten away – escape to plan another attack? But instead, you risked your life for me? _

_Why?_

_Not that I don't appreciate it, I thank you with everything I can, but…I thought you hated me? Do you?_

_I'm so confused._

_So again, thank you for saving me, but why did you?_

_-Sam_

Tim scam read the letter over once more, amused by Sam's rambling and the overuse of the word 'why?' and the general ramble. He let out a breathless chuckle

'You amuse me, Samantha' he mused to himself before grabbing some paper and writing out his response, can't be rude, now can he?

_Dearest Samantha._

_Yes, I still hate you, do not make any mistake on that and that is not going to change anytime soon. _

_I saved you for a few reasons, one is that you amuse me; you're intelligent enough to be a worthy enemy. And lastly, if you are going to die as a W.H.O.O.P. agent – it is going to be by my hand – not because of an accident. _

_So, to recap;_

_-I still hate you_

_-you amuse me_

_-I am going to be the one that kills you_

_-and your welcome_

_ -Scam_

Sam laughed at the letter despite the death omen written in the letter and leaned back in her chair. She actually didn't expect a response to her letter, but she was glad that he told her why – even if part of the reason was so he can kill her himself.

Letting out a sigh, she drifted off – thinking back to that day – the day that Tim Scam saved her.

Tim Scam had escaped from prison

That was not new

Tim Scam was threatening to destroy something

That was also not new

That 'something' was W.H.O.O.P. headquarters

Again, not new

Sam, Clover, and Alex were sent to stop and capture him

Not New.

The three girls were now chasing after him on a roof of a building by the edge of land

…

Tim Scam let out a cliché evil laugh and ran faster – determined to get away from the girls and complete his goal – he was still clutching the device he needed to complete his bomb – the bomb he would have completed – but the girls found him first.

Said girls ran faster – determined to catch him before he can do damage. Finally, after a few more miles of running like headless chickens – they finally got the upper hand. Circling around him – he grunted and got into a fighting position.

There was a moment of stillness where the four didn't move before Clover ran out of patience's and attacked – Scam blocked the head on attacked easily – as did the block the attack from Alex.

Clover and Sam decided to do a tag team front attack but Scam just laughed and knocked them back – sending them flying in two different directions – Sam towards the edge and Clover in the opposite direction.

Alex though – decided to become a monkey and jump on his back. Scam let out a startled gasp before grabbing her head with his free hand and flipping her over his shoulder – as she was flipped though – she managed to grab the device and tuck it into herself and she did a rolling stop.

"Looks like we got what you need Scam" she let out while laughing and waving the device. Scam growled and started towards her – she let out a 'epp' at seeing the murderess look on his face and tossed it to Clover – causing him to let out a grunt and change directions – Clover though – decided to play toss.

"Catch Sam!" she screamed out and through it high over Scams head – he turned – aiming for that direction before he lost all colour in his face.

Sam reached out to grab it – and she did by leaning her upper body back, but she lost her balance and tumbled over the edge – towards the water below.

"Sam!" Clover and Alex screamed while running over to the edge – the stopped that the onimus 'Splash' sound and looked at the edge in horror for a few seconds before starting to run again – determined to jump in after her.

But a streak of black ran past them – beating them to the edge and diving over – into the water.

The two girls looked at each other and quickly realized who that black steak was.

Tim Scam

Scam stared as Sam toppled over the edge – falling into the ocean bank below – without even realizing it – he ran after her – slugging his trench coat off as he ran. Making his way past the other two he made a dive over the edge – making it into the water after Sam – underwater he quickly found Sam floating towards the bottom – he eyes closed and he face looking almost peaceful. He grunted and swam faster, making his way to her.

She was floating, floating down towards the bottom, barely breathing. Sam had her eyes open a sliver to see a dark figure swimming down towards her, but she closed her eyes and nearly lost conscious before she felt a large hand grab her arm and jerk her upwards – towards the other body and eventually the service.

The second she was above the water she gasped for the sweet, harsh air, desperate to breath. She looked around, not quite seeing everything, but before she could – the arm that saved her helped her up onto the dock edge and left her when she was on stable ground. She stayed on her hands and knees - tying to regain herself when she looked over – to see Tim Scam lying on the ground panting near her.

"Tim Scam?" she gasped "You saved me?"

He chuckled and closed his eyes, ignoring her from then on.

"Sam!" a female voice screeched and she turned up to see Clover and Alex running up to her and Scam, behind them Jerry and other W.H.O.O.P. agents

It was like clockwork after that, Scam was arrested once again, and Sam went home, but she couldn't get it out of her head, and she wanted to know why. Finally giving up after a few days of wondering and writing the letter.

_~+~ two weeks later_

"Jerry! Work on the landing would ya?!" Clover screamed as she landed on Sam and Alex from the WHOOPing that just happened.

"Sorry ladies, but were in a bit of a hurry, Tim Scam has escaped." Was his only reply as he got up to hand out the gadgets for the ladies and ushering them to the jet

"How did he escape this time Jer?" Alex asked as she was handed items

"Were not sure, but he's somewhere in tropical islands"

"Why?" Sam asked as they walked up to the jet

"I am not sure, but you must stop him, or the world will be-"

"The world will be in tatters, yes we know, now let's go girls!" Clover finished and ran up to the jet. Alex quickly followed Sam nearly joined them when Jerry stopped her.

"Sam, this was in his cell, it was address to you, and we checked for anything but didn't read it." And he handed her the slip of paper and waved her off when she got into the jet.

As Clover and Alex operated the Jet, Sam read the note from Tim Scam

_Catch me if you can Samantha _was all it said, Sam grinned

'I'm counting on it, Tim Scam'

Hope you enjoyed :)


End file.
